Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Hogwarts Edition Re-write
by Rebel-with-a-clue
Summary: The Big Four go to Hogwarts. Starting first year, The Big Four plus friends attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Imagine them, along with most of the supporting characters, plus i gave Jack siblings. Together, they need to overcome the trails and house rivalry to defeat Pitch, Mother Gothel, and other dangers. Read the other story for more info.


**Okay so this is the rewrite. In my defense for the other story: Its sucked. It really did. I look back at it and think "how the fuck did I write this?" so yeah. Sorry again. I actually named that last chapter cop out because I bailed on it. So here it is. For newbies who haven't read my first story, you might want to check it out. There might be a few references that could get a little confusing for those who haven't read it.**

"JACK FROST AND FLYNN RIDER!" An angry red-head screamed through the Great Hall. She stormed into the Hall, fire colored hair streaming out behind her, flanked by two girls, one pale eyed blonde with her hair in a braid and a brunette with a pixie cut and eyes the color of grass during the summer. All three wore matching red and gold ties as they stomped over to two boys who sat underneath a silver and green banner, trying not to laugh their heads off.

"What's up, Astrid, Merida, and my dear sister Summer?" Jack Frost asked as smoothly as he could.

"What's up? What's up?" Merida's voice was starting to rise in volume with every word. "What's up is that three snifflers got released into the Gryffindor girl's common room. Now, we know it wasn't a Gryffindor boy because they can't get up the stairs, but according to a certain summer spirit, who chatted with the moon, two boys, one with white hair and one with brown hair, used the North wind and a staff to put three snifflers in our room. I wonder who that could be?"

"Damn, I need to have a chat with Man in Moon." Jack muttered to Flynn, then turned to the girls. "That could have been anyone. Do you know how many people have white hair and brown hair, and are friends?"

"Yes." A new voice said behind the Gryffindor girls. The group looked to see a boy who looked exactly like Jack, except he wore a blue and bronze tie, and his hair was brown. Next to him, a scrawny boy, another guy with brown hair, stood shyly. "There are only three people in this entire school with white hair; Headmaster North, Professor Bunymund, and you Jack."

"Come on Hayden, aren't brothers supposed to support each other?" Jack asked desperately.

"And none of them control the North wind, and the only brown haired friend that the two adults have is Professor Toothiana." Hayden continued. The girls turned back to Jack and glared at him.

"Come on ladies. School has only been started for a week. I don't want to go the next seven years fighting because of one harmless little prank." Jack said, standing up and looking them in the eyes.

"JACK FROST!" Another new voice entered the Great Hall screaming his name, only this girl who had shouted it was followed by at least half the Hufflepuff house. The girl looked just like Summer, same pixie haircut and green eyes, except this girl was blonde, and leading a house of angry badgers. Jack would have shivered, but he was frozen so it wasn't possible.

The group standing in front of Jack parted as the angry blonde came up and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack asked, nursing his cheek. Flynn was cracking up behind him.

"You put a bunch of snifflers in the Hufflepuff common room! It was a mess this morning!" The blonde shouted. By now, the entire hall was watching the confrontation with amusement. First years were already pulling pranks on each other.

"Okay first, ow! Again. Second. Spring, come on, you're the only nice sister I have. I swear, I only put snifflers in Summer's room." Jack said hands up, looking down at his youngest sister.

"Then who was it?" Spring asked, glaring up at her oldest brother.

Snickering behind Jack gave it away, as the entire group looked past Flynn, who was turning with them, to see Snotlout and Tuffnut snickering into their pumpkin juice.

"Oh. Sorry Jack, I'll slap those guys extra hard because of that." Spring said, turning her glare at the two boys, who hadn't noticed yet. The most of the Hufflepuff house had gone to the table, but a good ten people remained. Jack noticed a girl with a lot of blonde hair tucked up into a braid with lots of flowers and Tuffnut's twin. Those two seemed to be Spring's best friends, and were also looking equally as murderous as Spring at Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Go get them." Jack said with a smirk as the girls marched over to the two soon to be ghosts. Jack turned back to the Gryffindor ladies and the two Ravenclaw boys, all of who were glaring at Jack.

"Jack Frost I am going to-" Summer started to shout but was interrupted by a flying axe aiming for Jacks head, which he barely avoided.

"Woah, Astrid, come on. This wood is really old." Jack said loudly as he floated across the Slytherin table and examined the wall.

"We demand an apology!" The blonde girl said, resisting the urge to jump across the table and smack the white haired boy.

"So does the wall." Jack muttered, turning back to the girls. "Well ladies, I would love to stay and chat, but we are going to be late for class. See yeah!"

And with that, a cold wind blew threw the Great Hall and the white haired boy was swept out the door. The three Gryffindors glared at his back, then turned to where a surprisingly silent Flynn had been sitting, and they mean had.

Where he had been sitting, was empty, along with an entire platter of pastries. Pastries, and the platter.

"Damn." Astrid muttered, leaping over the Slytherin table to grab her axe out of the wall.

"Don't worry lass," Merida said with a smirk. "First period is Defense against the Dark Arts, I heard tha we are practicing a stunning spell today, with partners. We can get our revenge then."

The girls all smiled and headed over to their own table to grab breakfast before class, which started in half-an-hour. They wouldn't be late at all.

Hayden turned to his fellow Ravenclaw, Hiccup, and patted his shoulder and sat down at their own house table, which was right next to Slytherin's.

"I have never been so happy that we have most of our classes with the Hufflepuffs." Hayden muttered. Hiccup nodded, then two girlish squeals echoed throughout the hall. The two boys turned to see Spring, Ruffnut, and Rapunzel holding Tuffnut and Snotlout up using a spell they had just learned in Charms the day before.

"You mean when they aren't on a revenge path." Hiccup muttered to the autumn spirit.

"Yes, I defiantly mean that." Hayden said, and turned to his breakfast.


End file.
